


Tie Me Up

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Soft Ending, Thiam, rules and punishment, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam has a trauma from being chained up against trees during his first months as a werewolf. Out of pure selflessness, Theo offters to help replacing the bad memories with good ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



“Wait… what?” Liam can't believe the words he just heard actually came out of Theo's mouth, but the malicious grin on the chimera's face tells him yes, Theo did really just say this. 

 

“Consider this a sort of therapy,” Theo shrugs, “we're replacing traumatic memories with good ones.”

 

“So let me get this straight,” Liam begins, because if he's going to agree to this, he has to be really sure that Theo isn't just messing with him. 

 

“Nothing straight about that, Liam,” Theo smirks, causing the werewolf to roll his eyes. 

 

“Fine, you asshole,” Liam says, “so you're proposing I let you tie me up to get over the fact that I've been chained to trees constantly during my first months after the bite?”

 

“Exactly,” Theo nods with a dark shimmer in his eyes, “doesn't that idea sound simply genius?”

 

“What incredibly humble person you are, Theo,” Liam murmurs, but however snarky his comments might sound, Theo has his head spinning, his imagination lost in all the possibilities. 

 

“I guess you can thank me later,” Theo simply brushed him off. “So are you in or what?” The grin was back, and if it wasn't so utterly inappropriate after Theo has literally been to hell, Liam would make a joke about him being the devil. 

 

“You know that other than you, I'm a real werewolf, right?” Liam asks. He doesn't want to play this dirty, he's just being safe. “And one with serious anger issues on top. So if you're fucking with me, I sincerely advise you to stop that now.” He flashes Theo his wolf eyes, yellow and bright and dangerous. 

 

“Oh Liam,” Theo laughs, “believe me when I tell you that I want to fuck you, not fuck  _ with _ you.”

 

Liam swallows. Sure, Theo has been flirting with him quite aggressively for months now, but it's not like he's ever pronounced his wishes so explicitly. Suddenly, Liam has a feeling that Theo's idea could actually work. He's looking at the tie hanging from Theo's neck loosely and his mind starts going places that make him a little hard. 

 

“You want to fuck me?” he asks. He wants to hear more. “Could you elaborate on that a little?” Liam can hear the stutter in Theo's heartbeat as he closes the distance between them. “Just so I get a better idea of what we're talking about,” he adds sweetly. 

 

“Oh Liam,” Theo smiles, “you´re not going to be so cheeky once I start what I have planned for you. I don´t simply want to tie you up. I want to make you mine. I want to make you forget that anything other than my dick exists. I want you to beg me to finish you.”

 

Liam is left speechless. 

 

“That good enough for you?” Theo asks. Liam can only nodd dumbly. 

 

Theo grins with satisfaction before he goes on. “At first, there have to be rules, and I swear to god I'm not kidding about this. The rules are important. You got that?” His words are promising, his body so close that Liam can feel the heat radiating off of him, but he doesn´t touch Liam. It almost pains him. 

 

Liam isn't sure whether the harsh tone is already a part of the game they're going to be playing, but it sends a shiver down his spine either way. 

 

“Got it,” he nods, biting his tongue so he won't embarrass himself by letting out the first desperate moans already. 

 

“Uh-uh,” Theo shakes his head strictly. “Looks like rule number one is no lip-biting. Because the only one who's allowed to cause you pain tonight is me.”

 

Liam releases his lip from between his teeth with a gasp. Pain? What kind of pain is Theo talking about? Not that he's really concerned, he's a werewolf after all and will be able to heal in no time, he's more… intrigued? Turned on. 

 

“Number two,” Theo continues, “give me a safeword.” 

 

Liam nods before he realizes that he's supposed to say something now. 

 

“Gerrymandering,” he blurts out, simply because it's the first thing coming to his mind. 

 

Theo looks confused for a second, but then he shrugs it off. “Well, I guess that´s a good safeword, although I won´t ever get over how fast you came up with this. But okay. The important part of this rule is that you use the safeword whenever you need me to stop. If you feel uncomfortable or something hurts or scares you - you use the safeword and I will stop immediately - no questions asked, no judgement.” 

 

“Okay,” Liam says. He´s never agreed on a safeword with anybody, and that made the whole thing infinitely exciting, but also, the vehemence with which Theo was setting up this role made him feel taken care of, in more than just a sexual way. 

 

“Rule number three,” Theo moves ahead after another long and firm stare. He´s still not touching Liam, but he´s started playing with the tie around his neck, his fingers rubbing the shiny fabric. Liam begins to wonder how it would feel on his own skin. 

 

“I´m the one in charge here,” Theo states, straightening his back so that he appears taller, looking down on Liam, “you do as I say, and everything I ask of you will have the sole purpose to serve my needs. Your only pleasure will be to please me.” 

 

“Fuck,” Liam whispers and gulps. He´s impossibly hard at this point. What Theo just said sounds egoistic, but the thing is, Liam is pretty convinced that pleasing Theo is the only thing he wants. It´s so simple. He has to do nothing other than to oblige. No control, no responsibility, no worries. Just his body executing commands. 

 

“Number four, no swearing,” Theo tells him strictly, letting his hands fall down, leaving the tie alone as if to punish Liam´s little curse. This one is going to be a real challenge, Liam knows it, but he can´t help but think about what happens when he breaks one of the rules. 

 

“Rule number five,” Theo smirks. Oh boy, the smug expression on his face certainly has to mean something. “You address me properly, wolf boy,” he explains. “You call me  _ Sir. _ ”

 

“Oh my f… yes Sir.” Liam manages to catch himself at the very last instant. He´s loving this, and they haven´t even really started yet. 

 

“The last rule, my lovely little puppy, is that the tiniest little kind of disobedience will be punished, you got that?” Theo hand gripped Liam by the chin, raising his head up to force his eyes to meet the chimera´s own. 

 

“Understood, Sir.” 

 

“Actually, I have one more,” Theo adds spontaneously. Liam tenses up and listens, a dramatic pause by the chimera fuelling the fire burning up deep down inside him. “You tell me when you feel like you´re going to come, Liam,” he finally finishes. 

 

Liam takes a moment to process all seven rules. He thought he could easily follow them when Theo pronounced them, but all of them together are a lot. And Liam doesn´t actually know how good he is at this, he´s never tried, but he´s damn certainly going to now. He nods his head, lightly at first and then with more vehemence, more to himself than to Theo, deciding for himself that he wants this. Theo gives him the space and time he needs until he looks up, his voice shaky, but his words sincere. 

 

“Tie me up,” Liam pleads. “I´m all yours, Sir.” 

 

Theo releases the breath he´s been holding, clearly relieved that Liam wants this, maybe not quite as sure of himself as he often appears. But he shakes his head and puts on a hard mask for Liam, turning into Sir Theo. 

 

“Good boy,” he praises. “Now take your clothes off so I can see what I´m working with.” 

 

Liam obliges willingly, grateful for the opportunity to finally free his rock-hard cock from his way too tight pants. He almost rips off the buttons on the front as he tried to get rid of the pair of jeans as quickly as possible. 

 

“No,” Theo scolds immediately, “do it more slowly. Start with the shirt. Let me enjoy this.” 

 

Liam can´t say he´s surprised. Of course, Theo wants to drag this whole thing out until he´s so desperate that he begs for release. The werewolf lifts the hem of his shirt and pulls it up, revealing one inch of his skin after the other, feeling Theo´s eyes lingering on the hairy on his chest. Other than usually, he doesn´t just throw his shirt into a corner, but folds it neatly and puts ot on top of the dresser at the wall of his bedroom. Theo gives him an approving nod. It satisfies Liam to be fulfilling Theo´s expectations. 

 

The pants are next. Liam pulls the denim down slowly, focusing on the feeling it leaves on his skin, bending over instead of lifting his feet, thinking that Theo will certainly appreciate this, but if he does, he doesn´t let it on. “Socks too,” Theo simply commands. 

 

When all of Liam´s clothes are lying on top of the dresser in a perfect little pile, Theo takes a step back so he can get a better look. He examines Liam´s body in great detail, rounding the werewolf twice, looking him up and down, drinking him in like a predator stalking its prey, which he kind of is. 

 

Liam is glad he can read Theo´s chemosignals, so at least he can tell how aroused Theo is by the sight, since the chimera certainly tries his best not to show it too much. 

 

“Nice ass,” he simply states, “I´m sure I´ll have plenty of use for it.” A hard and loud slap on said ass follows. Liam jumps a little. He hasn´t expected this. He almost swears, but he can swallow it down. Then he bites his lip, but luckily, Theo is behind him and he catches himself just a second later. Still, he knows now that the challenge will be almost impossible. 

 

Theo´s hot breath ghosts over Liam´s shoulder and then on his neck. A soft kiss is placed right behind his ear. Theo is standing close behind him, but he only touches Liam with one hand, his arm reaching around the werewolf, his fingers sliding up his stomach. “Mmm,” Theo hums, “I love me some chest hair.”  A strange tingle crawls over Liam´s skin where it´s being stroked.

 

Liam´s fingers twitch with the urge to touch something - anything, either Theo or himself, and as if Theo can read his mind, which he sort of can if he only pays close enough attention to his chemosignals, the chimera moves away and commands Liam to “put your hands behind your back for me.” Liam can hear the sound of Theo´s tie moving against the collar of his shirt as it´s being slipped off. He stretches his arms out behind him and makes loose fists, waiting eagerly for the smooth tie to graze his wrists. 

 

It feels good how how firmly Theo binds Liam´s hands together, taking his time to make sure everything holds on place, but what makes it feel even better is the way he kisses Liam´s neck and shoulders at the same time, all soft and careful, the contrast between softness and domination driving Liam insane already. He looks down to the wet tip of his aching dick and lets out a whine as he realizes that he´s not that far away from coming, even though he´s barely been touched. 

 

“Pretty,” Theo whispers against his neck, “you look so pretty like this.” 

 

And then, all of a sudden, he´s right behind Liam, pressing against him. LIam´s hands are directly at Theo´s cock. He can feel how big the chimera is, how hard, but he can´t move his hands the way he wants to, can´t wrap his fingers around it, can only stand still and throw his head back onto Theo´s shoulder as the other boy rubs circles over his stomach, going lower and lower, but not quite low enough, not for what feels like an eternity. 

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Theo rasps in his ear. 

 

Liam doesn´t know how he´s supposed to reply without swearing. “Please,” he presses out, grinding back against Theo, needing friction - badly. “Please, Sir, touch me.” 

 

“I really want to,” Theo whispers again, his lips brushing against Liam´s ear teasingly, “your dick looks so tempting, baby. But I feel like I shouldn´t be the one doing all the work here, so I´m offering you a compromise.” 

 

Theo presses another kiss inot Liam´s skin and lowers his hand until he only need so close his fingers around the base of Liam´s cock, which he doesn´t. 

 

“I put my hand on you,” he says, “and you do the rest.” 

 

Liam groans and bucks his hips, but Theo has anticipated his move and takes his hand away. 

 

“Is this how you reply to your master, puppy?” he asks dangerously. 

 

“No Sir,” Liam answers quickly, “I mean yes, Sir, I mean, your offer sounds perfect, Sir.” 

 

“Almost, Liam,” Theo growls and then slaps his ass again, harder this time. “Almost,” he repeats, but he spits in his hand and brings it to Liam´s dick, closing his fingers around the base loosely. Liam starts moving immediately, pressing his ass back against Theo and then thrusting his hips against his hand, chasing the satisfaction that he almost doesn´t believe will ever come with how little Theo is giving him, his hold simply not tight enough. 

 

Liam whines his complaint as he jerks his hips wildly, the impossibility to use his own hands only adding to his frustration. 

 

“Beg,” Theo simply says. 

 

“Theo, Sir, please,” Liam presses out, his movements uninterrupted, “I need more, please. It feels so good, Sir. You´re making me feel so good.”

 

Theo starts sucking on Liam´s sensitive skin, feeling his pulse beneath his lips and closing his fingers a little tighter, hearing Liam sighing deeply. “Come on, baby,” he whispers, “you can go faster than this, right? Don´t you want to come for me? You´ll have to give a little more for that.” 

 

“Yes,” Liam pants, rocking his hips incredibly fast already, but going a little quicker, “I want to come for you, Sir. Let me come for you.” 

 

Theo chuckles against Liam´s skin before he bites down roughly, hoping that it will push Liam closer to the edge, waiting for the moment when the werewolf is about to fall over, only to pull him back in the very last second. 

 

“I´m going to come,” Liam finally warns, “I´m going to come… f… I´m going to come.” His hips stutter and Theo pulls his hand away, steps away from Liam, holding the werewolf at arm´s length by the bound wrists, listening to his frustrated growling, watching his hips snap into nothing. 

 

“No no no no no, I was so close,” Liam whimpers. 

 

“I know,” Theo replied contently, “so damn close. It´s almost a miracle that you didn´t shoot your load all over your carpet.” 

 

Liam can´t say anything, since he´s not allowed to swear, so he simply writhes and breathes, trying to calm his body down, the tension inside him almost killing him. 

 

“On your knees,” Theo commands before Liam is able to form proper thoughts again, but his body doesn´t need his brain to oblige. He´s wobbly on his knees, his balance challenged by the hands bound behind his back as he drops down on his knees, Theo still standing behind him. 

 

Liam hears a zipper, and a second later, he knows that Theo´s pants are landing on the floor, and then he can´t wait to wrap his hungry lips around his master´s cock, but of course - what else did he expect - Theo has a different idea. 

 

He leans down and brings both hands to Liam´s neck, stroking it before his fingers close around his throat, Liam´s adam´s apple moving against Theo´s fingers as he swallows. He´s so helpless, completely naked and on his knees, tied up and being choked, but all Liam can feel is free. He´s free to be who he wants to be. Free to let himself fall into Theo´s strong arms. Free to let go. Free to turn off his head and simply live. Free and alive. The animal inside him is thriving. 

 

Theo´s fingers squeeze tight around Liam´s throat, once, twice, and then he moves one hand away, the fingertips wandering up Liam´s chin, pulling at his lower lip. 

 

“Suck,” Theo says.

 

It´s hard, because Theo doesn´t exactly do much to help him, and Liam can´t move his head the way he needs to with Theo´s other hand still choking him, but he knows if he doesn´t please Theo it´s only because he isn´t trying hard enough, so he makes more effort, sticking his tongue out and licking Theo´s fingers wet until he can suck them between his lips. 

 

It´s not as good as a dick, and it´s certainly not comparable to having Theo´s dick in his mouth, Liam assumes, but he closes his eyes and sucks for dear life, hoping that the sensation turns Theo on so much that he will give in eventually and let Liam have the real thing. He starts bobbing his head, determined to let Theo know what he´s missing out on. 

 

“A real natural talent, huh?” Theo comments. “I´m impressed. But impressed doesn´t get me off, Liam.” His fingers remain in Liam´s mouth as he steps around him until he´s standing right in front if Liam´s face, shirt still on, but his legs bare, a huge, hard and leaking cock bouncing in his middle. Liam´s mouth is suddenly watering even more. 

 

“Do you suck cock as beautifully as you suck on fingers?” Theo wants to know, looking down with slightly dazed eyes. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Liam answers without stopping. 

 

“Big words, little one,” Theo says with raised eyebrows, “prove it.” 

 

He wastes no time pulling his fingers away and replacing them with his dick, pulling at Liam´s hair roughly, directing his head the way he wants it, moaning loudly as Liam´s tongue swirls around his tip. Liam tries his best, really, hollows his cheeks and sucks him in, licks and closes his lips around him, but Theo doesn´t let him do his thing, no, Theo just holds him in place while he fucks into his mouth relentlessly, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Liam´s throat again and again until tears well up in his eyes as he tries not to choke on it. 

 

“I´m not disappointed,” Theo moans, his rocking movements uninterrupted. 

 

Not disappointed? Not quite what Liam wanted to hear… The werewolf places his knees a little further apart on the carpet for leverage as he starts meeting Theo´s thrusts, taking him deeper down than he knew he could, but nothing can stop him. This is about Theo´s satisfaction, after all. 

 

“Oh yes, baby,” Theo pants, fastening his pace once again, “so good. I want to come down your throat, baby. I want to watch you swallow my load.” 

 

Liam wants the same, wants it soon. His own cock is resting against his stomach, twitching and aching with need, but as strange as it is - Liam doesn´t mind not being touched, he just wants to make Theo lose it. 

 

“Liam,” Theo cries out and his hips stutter before he comes with the next hard thrust, his fingers cramping in Liam´s hair, the tip of his cock shooting come right against the back of Liam´s throat, making it hard to swallow it down, which Theo clearly doesn´t mind. 

 

“Fuck!” Theo pants as he continues to tremble. Liam struggles for air around his dick, but Theo is too lost in the intensity of his orgasm to do anything about it. “Get up,” he urges without really pulling out. “Get up.” 

 

Liam scrambles to his feet, licking his swollen lips. He´s barely even standing when he´s already pushed towards his bed and shoved on top of it, a firm hand between his shoulder blades, his ass spreading apart as he bends over, hands higher in the air than his ass, chest down, face pressed into the sheets, feet forced apart by Theo. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Theo praises. Both his hands come crashing down on Liam´s raised asscheeks at the same time, causing the werewolf to cry out in a little pain and a lot of pleasure. Who knew being spanked would feel so good? Or is that just because it´s Theo who´s doing it to him? 

 

“Time for a little reward, my sweet little boy,” Theo whispers with his lips attached to one of Liam´s back dimples. A second later, his hands are spreading his ass apart, his breath ghosting over Liam´s hole, but only briefly before Theo´s tongue makes full contact. 

 

The chimera doesn´t care about careful. He licks wet stripes over the tight muscle, slicking it up until Liam shakes from the exhaustion of tiptoeing in desperate need to get more proximity. When he looks down between the bed and his body, he can see how much pre-cum his dick is leaking, how red and hard it looks, almost as ready to combust as it feels. If Theo puts his tongue inside him now, he´s going to come just from that. 

 

“Sir,” he whines, “I´m begging you. Please.” 

 

“Are you sure, Liam?” Theo growls before he bites down, burying his teeth in the flesh of Liam´s ass. “Can you take it?” 

 

“I need it,” Liam replies desperately, “I need you. I need your tongue. Please. Sir. Please.” 

 

“You´re not answering my question, boy,” Theo argues. “Remember the rules, baby. I know you want my tongue inside your ass. I can see your pretty hole crying for my attention, but can you really take it?” He bites him again. It hurts, but damn, does it hurt good. 

 

“I can take it,” Liam promises. He would have promised anything. Absolutely anything. 

 

“Oh baby,” Theo sighs, “my beautiful, beautiful boy.” And then his tongue his pressing against Liam´s entrance. And then he´s sucking on the rim. And then he pushes inside, and Liam has no clue how his muscles are even still working, but he moves yet another inch closer, and suddenly, oops, the sheets are ripped apart where his fangs have apparently dropped without his brain´s permission, but what can he do? He´s part animal, and his wolf is close to the surface, and the wolf in Theo doesn´t exactly do anything to make it go away, no. 

 

Theo´s tongue moves in and out of Liam´s body, stroking his inner walls, stretching him open, setting a maddening pace. Liam can barely hold himself upright, he doesn´t have his arms for leverage. His fingers are itching. He  _ needs. _

 

An obscene noise leaves Liam´s mouth as Theo´s teeth scrape over his hole. He loves the rough treatment. When Theo´s fingernails dig in his asscheeks, he feels the control over his body slipping away from him. This is the moment where he´s supposed to say something, but before he can, Theo´s tongue pushes inside him again. Another attempt to speak up is muffled by the sheets when his face is pushed into them. Theo goes deeper and Liam´s balls twitch. His ass is stretched so damn good that he can see the first stars appearing behind his eyes. 

 

Theo knows no mercy, he simply keeps going, slaps Liam´s ass and then digs his fingernails into the recovering skin, he sucks and fucks his tongue inside Liam, hard and fast. 

 

A moan, a groan, a strangled cry, a sob, and then it´s too late, way too late. “Fuuuuuuuck,” Liam shouts, “Theeeeeo,” and even though Theo pulls away when he hears it, Liam is over the edge, not even needing friction, simply spurting thick threads of sticky white come onto the sheets beneath his body, biting down on his lip, shaking through the orgasm he knows he isn´t allowed to have like this. 

 

It´s quiet as his breathing calms down. At first, Liam is grateful for Theo letting him fall down onto the bed and panting, regaining his strength. But nothing happens for far too long, Liam´s exposed backside feels cold without the warmth of Theo´s body close by. 

 

“Theo?” he asks shyly. “What´s happening?” 

 

Another moment of silence. 

 

“You tell me, naughty boy,” Theo finally grumbles from the far corner of the room. “You tell me how many of my rules you just broke.” 

 

Liam almost believes it´s a rhetorical questions, but he isn´t going to take any chances. He thinks about it. At least three. No, four. Actually… 

 

“Five,” he admits weakly. 

 

“Remind my,” Theo replied coldly, “what did I say would happen if you disobey me?” 

 

Liam´s dick comes back to life as he musters all his remaining strength to speak. “Punishment,” he presses out.

 

“Punishment,” Theo agrees, his voice low and full of dark and painful promises. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Punishment. _

 

The word keeps echoing through Liam’s head. He’s still bent over the edge of his bed, his wrists bound together behind his back, Theo’s tie holding them together, his breathing ragged, his sticky release covering his stomach and the bedsheets. The afterwaves of his orgasm are leaving him exhausted, but the prospect of what’s yet to come doesn’t allow him to fall down and relax. Five rules. Theo has explicitly warned him to take the rules seriously. Less than half an hour in and he’s broken five of them. 

 

“I didn’t expect you to be easy work, Liam,” Theo scolds lowly from somewhere behind his exposed backside, “but I wouldn’t have guessed that you’re this naughty. A naughty, naughty boy.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Liam croaks and tries to raise his ass higher into the air in a desperate attempt to please his disappointed master. The cold creeping over his skin where Theo isn’t touching him anymore feels like some really harsh punishment already. 

 

“Sorry won’t do it, I’m afraid,” Theo replies, his voice betraying not the slightest bit of compassion. 

 

Liam doesn’t know how it’s possible, but the harsh words don’t discourage him, they’re cruel, but not cruel enough to really make him feel bad about his slip-up. All they do is making him hard again, hard and determined to offer Theo something to placate him. “Punish me, then,” Liam whines, the muscles in his calves aching, burning so damn good. “Tell me what to do to make it up to you, Sir,” he continued pleading, “use me, spank me, do whatever you want to me. Just let me please you.” 

 

Theo doesn’t answer at first, but Liam can hear and smell and feel him coming closer again. “As if I wasn’t going to do that anyway,” he snarls. “Now I’m just going to make sure you won’t get to enjoy it the same way I will, my little naughty baby boy.” 

 

At least he’s back with the nicknames, Liam thinks, sticking his ass out and stretching towards Theo, unable to reach the warmth he’s craving so badly, receiving a hard and unforgiving slap on the ass instead. 

 

“To be clear,” Theo declares, “this is not a punishment. Your punishment will be different. Different for every rule that you broke.” 

 

Liam’s knees go a little weaker at the promise. He swallows hard and places his feet a little further apart on the floor, feeling like he’s going to need the extra leverage for whatever Theo has in mind. Of course, Theo has other plans. 

 

“Tell me the rules again,” he commands. “All of them.” 

 

Liam exhales shakily before he starts. “One,” he counts, “no lip-biting.” 

 

“Mmm,” Theo hums, “so you do remember. Makes me wonder why I just saw your teeth digging in your lip anyway. Do you have an explanation for that, wolf boy?” 

 

“No,” Liam responds, because he knows there’s no excuse that Theo will let him get through with. “Just that I was a bad, bad boy.” 

 

“You were,” Theo agrees grimly, “but I’ll make a good boy out of you soon enough. And now get on the bed. On your knees so I can make the proper precautions.” 

 

Liam struggles to keep his balance as he climbs on top of the bed without using his arms. He kneels in the middle of the mattress, legs bent, ass on his heels, face flushed as Theo gives the mess on his stomach a disapproving shake of his head. The chimera then disappears out of sight for a few seconds. Liam can hear him opening and rummaging through his closet, finally finding what he was obviously looking for and returning with another tie in his hands. 

 

“This will help me keep you under better control,” Theo explains, rubbing the shiny fabric between his fingers, adding his own scent to the tie that belongs to Liam. Not that he’s ever going to wear it around his neck again.

 

Liam doesn’t know what exactly Theo intends to do with the second tie, but the beautiful thing about their night is that he doesn’t have to understand, or even think. He just has to follow orders, and so he lets the chimera guide him to face the wall, lets him push his knees apart so that Liam’s cock is hanging between his legs heavily and half-hard, waits patiently as Theo unties his hands, only to pull his arms further back and down. Theo bites into Liam’s shoulder roughly before he starts wrapping the soft fabric of one of the ties around his right ankle, then the right wrist again, binding them together in a way that forces Liam to arch his back. The same procedure follows on the left side, the knot equally tight, only the feeling of the fabric of the other tie slightly different on his skin. 

 

“Nice,” Theo comments as he walks around the bed and takes an examining look at his work. “Continue.” 

 

Liam needs a second to catch up on the fact that he’s supposed to speak again. “Two,” he says while he’s still trying to remember the second rule Theo’s set up for him. “I’ll use the safeword if I have to.” 

 

At this one, Theo suddenly appeared behind Liam, wrapping one arm around him, placing a soft kiss behind his ear. “You didn’t break this one, did you, baby boy?” 

 

“No, Sir,” Liam shook his head, earning another kiss, feeling his cock twitching at the gentle touch, becoming that this is what he’s trying so hard for. He wants to be Theo’s baby boy, his good boy, wants to hear the chimera whisper into his ear with love and pride in his voice. 

 

“Good,” Theo nods, taking his lips away from Liam’s burning skin again. “Go on.” 

 

“Three,” Liam presses out, “I’ll do everything you ask of me to please you, Sir.” Spelling out what they’re currently doing in his bedroom sends a shiver down his spine because of how fucking hot it is, so he adds another sentence. “You have complete control over me. I’m yours.” 

 

Theo’s voice is deep and dangerous as he replies. “And yet, I can’t remember asking you to come for me.” 

 

Liam swallows hard. Theo isn’t simply punishing him, he’s making sure that Liam won’t ever forget one of his rules that easily again. “You didn’t, Sir,” he answers, “I just couldn’t hold it in. You were giving it to me so good.” 

 

“Save the sweet talk, naughty boy,” Theo brushes him off quickly. “It’s not going to get you out of the spanking you’re in for.” 

 

Liam doesn’t say another word, but his entire body is responding for him, and he knows Theo is paying close attention to every hair rising on his skin, to every change in his heartbeat, so every sucked in breath, every twitch of a muscle. 

 

“The first round is going to be an easy one,” Theo says, and with that he’s kneeling at Liam’s side, stroking up and down his back, dragging his fingernails over the skin along his spine, leaving behind a burning sensation. 

 

Before Liam knows it, Theo’s hand on his back is gone, the other one placed flat on his chest, probably to keep him from falling over, because just a second later, a hard blow onto Liam’s ass follows, and he thinks about whether there’s a rule against it before he cries out. Luckily, there isn’t. His asscheek is burning with pain and tingling with the need for more of it. 

 

And more is what he gets. Theo lets his fingers wander across his sore ass, his touches light as feathers, soothing the pain in a way that drives Liam wild, even more so because in his position he can do absolutely nothing to move and stick his ass out further, he can only relax his arms at either side of his sweating body and watch his dick leaking pre-cum. The next impact of Theo’s merciless hand on his ass is even harder.

 

Liam gasps and whines and reminds himself to keep breathing. He wraps his fingers around his ankles and tries his best to keep steady on his bent legs, but he knows he wouldn’t be managing without Theo holding him in place. Every new slap sends a fresh wave of pain through him, and leaves a bigger craving for more of it. Every soft stroke over his reddened and partly broken skin makes him shudder and squirm. Liam’s body his aching, but it feels so good. All he wants is for Theo to push him further, to give him the chance to prove how far his baby boy can go for him. 

 

“You had a pretty ass before, Liam,” Theo comments as he pulls away to examine, “but now it’s a really, really pretty ass. Now it’s Sir Theo’s ass. It has my hand on it.” The chimera’s fingertips dance across the tormented flesh and Liam groans, imagining the bright red shape of Theo’s hand there. His werewolf-body will heal soon enough, and he’s never considered his supernatural recovery a bad thing, but in that moment, a part of Liam wishes he could carry that mark around for a few more days, just to crane his neck in front of the mirror and remember this night. Just to be all Theo’s for a little longer. 

 

“I think the next rule was particularly hard for you,” Theo smirks, amusement showing on his face for the first time in a while. It must be funny indeed, to wreck Liam the way he currently is and forbidding him to react in his most natural way. 

 

“Four,” Liam counts, “no swearing.” He’s known all along that this one would be a serious problem. 

 

“I definitely heard a  _ fuck _ leaving your dirty mouth, baby boy,” Theo says coldly, “and as understandable as it is that you would  _ think  _ that while I’m rimming you, you simply cannot  _ say _ it in front of your master.” 

 

“I know,” Liam nodded eagerly, “it won’t happen again, Sir.” 

 

“That’s what I like to hear from you, my sweet puppy,” Theo praises, “but I’ll still have to make sure you’ve learned your lesson.” 

 

All of a sudden, Liam is wrapped in Theo’s strong arms, and then his knees lift from the sheets on the bed, and then he’s carefully laid down on his side, wrists still bound to his ankles behind his body, head resting on a pillow, but most importantly, Theo’s hard cock right in front of his face. 

 

“There are so many better things for that beautiful mouth to do than swearing,” Theo murmurs as he shuffles closer, his thumb rubbing over Liam’s lower lip, causing him to open up. Liam brings the tip of his tongue out, wants to suck on Theo’s thumb, wants to show him how good his mouth can do if he really tries, but Theo yanks his head back with a firm grip in his hair and leaves him and his open mouth waiting for his perfect dick, but not for long. 

 

One hand in Liam’s hair, one around the base of his cock, Theo pushes forward and into Liam’s mouth, wasting no time to let the werewolf adjust to the intrusion, going all the way down to the back of his throat without warning. Liam tries his best not to choke on the huge cock in his mouth, closes his lips around the shaft and licks it wet with his tongue, but again, Theo barely lets him do what he knows he’s not too bad at. Instead, the chimera sets a quick and hard pace, snapping his hips into Liam’s face again and again, holding his head in place while he uses the werewolf’s greedy mouth like a toy, leaving only the struggle to breathe to Liam. 

 

Liam finds out he only has to relax and let things happen, the breathing gets easier as he stops trying to move against Theo’s hand, holding his head still but not too stiff while Theo is fucking his mouth, balls slapping against his chin, his hands around his ankles beginning to itch with the need to touch, the restriction slowly starting to drive him insane. 

 

“See,” Theo pants as he pushes his cock in and against the back of Liam’s throat without relent, “this is what your gorgeous lips were made for.” Liam can hardly argue with that logic. 

 

“My precious baby,” Theo says, and suddenly, he pulls away, and Liam uses the interruption to try and catch his breath, his lips swollen, a few string of his spit mixed with Theo’s pre-cum connecting them to the cock just and inch away. “Listen to me carefully,” Theo growls, pulling at Liam’s hair again harshly, making the werewolf look up into his intensely shimmering green eyes. “I’m going to fuck your dirty mouth until I come down your throat. And I want you to swallow it all down, is that clear?” 

 

“Crystal clear, Sir,” Liam replies. He’s not going to disappoint Theo again. Absolutely out of the question. 

 

Liam is too distracted by the dark lust in Theo’s eyes to be prepared for when his cock is shoved into his mouth again. This time, Theo lets go of him and leans forward instead, putting his hands onto the mattress at either side of Liam’s head, hovering above Liam’s face with his entire body, bucking his hips wildly, actually fucking his mouth. Liam can’t even do anything other than lying there, getting even harder than he already was, keeping his eyes closed and his mouth open as Theo is using him, willing back the tears welling up in his eyes when nothing holds Theo back from going impossibly deep, causing him to gag.

 

The utter helplessness of his situation is the hottest thing Liam has ever experienced, which is so damn twisted considering that he’s training to become the next alpha of their pack, but fuck it, he’s in heaven right now, and the only thing that matters there is Theo’s satisfaction, so he listens to the noises his mouth is eliciting from the chimera’s throat, concentrates on the stutter of his hips, bracing himself for the impact of an orgasm, which doesn’t exactly help it when it finally happens, Theo pushing down with a loud and obscene growl, shooting so much of his hot load down Liam’s throat that it’s almost impossible to swallow, but of course, impossible is not an option for someone who wants to be a really really good boy, and so Liam keeps breathing through his nose as he swallows, again and again, drinking everything up, sucking Theo empty and clean, relishing the soft whimpers he gets. 

 

Theo’s cock is still hard when he pulls out of Liam’s mouth, and Liam’s lips are burning, the taste of cum on his tongue, his own dick so close to exploding that he almost believes it could actually happen. Theo’s eyes might be looking a little drowsy, but he makes sure to let Liam know he’s still completely in power by choking him with one hand as they kiss, the chimera’s tongue diving inside his mouth to have a taste of his release. 

 

“Do you like my taste, baby boy?” Theo asks, fingers still tight around Liam’s throat. 

 

“I love it, Sir,” Liam replies, his voice maybe weak because of the tight grip on his throat but definitely not lacking conviction, “it’s the best I’ve ever had.” He’s slowly getting a hang of how this dynamic works. 

 

“Look how close you’re getting to being a really good boy,” Theo says with a proud smile, removing his hand from Liam’s throat and stroking his cheek instead. “The next rule wasn’t very hard for you to follow, was it?” 

 

“No, Sir,” Liam confirms, “number five. I call you Sir.” 

 

“You seem to like that,” Theo continues, “but when you came without my permission-” his face turns all strict and cold again- “you were screaming out my name. You have to earn the right to do that, Liam. And so I’ll have to punish you some more.” 

 

Liam has to try really hard not to let on how much the prospect is pleasing him. The punishment so far has only pushed him further towards the edge of another climax. 

 

“Oh, Liam,” Theo sighs, apparently capable of reading his mind. Well, or at least his chemosignals. “Have I been too soft on you until now?” 

 

Liam doesn’t know what to answer. He can’t exactly complain about anything that’s happened this night, but on the other hand… he wouldn’t mind Theo knowing that he can go a little harder on him either. 

 

Of course, he doesn’t have to answer at all. A wide grin spreads on Theo’s face. “Wonderful,” the chimera says, “time to stop playing around then.” 

 

He pulls Liam back up to his knees, his dick poking Liam’s back as he maneuvers him closer to the headboard, only to remove the ties around his ankles and bind his wrists together and to the bar ahead instead, allowing Liam to bend forward again. “You want the hard way,” he whispers against Liam’s neck, “you get the hard way.” 

 

And then Theo is gone, up from the bed and out of the room, simply gone without an explanation, and Liam can hear his heartbeat leaving down the stairs and then disappearing through the front door. He’s not going to just leave him tied to the bed, is he? The moments pass, and Liam figures that he’s strong enough to rip the ties off and get free, but what if Theo comes back? And so he keeps still and waits, too many heartbeats out on the street to know for sure where exactly Theo’s is at the moment, but in a strange way, the wait only makes his cock harder. 

 

He imagines what else Theo can possibly have in store for him, and then he realizes that Theo wouldn’t approve of him making assumptions about it, but the temptation is so damn sweet, and Liam has enough practice in fantasizing about the chimera. He can close his eyes and make up every inch of Theo’s face and body in perfect detail, because this is how much time he’s spent doing so. The difference is, usually he has a free hand to get off on it. 

 

Liam is so lost in his thoughts, sticking his ass out in the cold air while he’s fantasizes, so out of reality that he doesn’t realize it at first when Theo stands in the doorframe with a smug grin on his face, smelling differently somehow, like fresh air and sweat and… leather. 

 

“Missed me?” the chimera asks, which is a rhetorical question of course.

 

“Badly, Sir,” Liam answers truthfully, shifting on his knees to present his ass to him.  _ Look how badly,  _ his body seems to say. 

 

“Let’s see what you think in a minute,” Theo remarks and enters the room, a devilish grin telling Liam that now he really is in for trouble. “Since apparently, my hands didn’t manage to beat enough remorse into your ass, I’m bringing out bigger guns now.” He removes his hand from where it’s been hiding behind his back and presents a black, shiny object to Liam, who know understand where the leathery smell comes from. “Or should I say bigger whips?” Theo adds smugly. 

 

_ Fuck _ is the first thing going through Liam’s mind, but he knows better than to say it, so he limits his reaction to a dropping jaw and weakening legs. 

 

“You remember the safe word, right?” Theo checks as he positions himself next to Liam so that the wolf can see his face if he turns his head, the whip with the split ends loosely in his hand so that Liam can get a look a proper look at it. Theo is making sure he knows he can back out at this point, or in case that he won’t, that Liam at least knows what he’s getting into. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Liam nods. The  _ but I won’t say it _ goes without mentioning. 

 

“Good boy,” Theo praises, then takes another moment before he takes the whip in the other hand. 

 

Liam mentally prepares for the pain, but instead, Theo lets the cold, soft leather wander up his legs slowly, drags it over the curve of his ass and then up his back. He’s giving Liam a chance to get used to its feeling on his skin. And he likes to tease the werewolf. And he likes to be so fucking soft that when he finally strikes, Liam is caught completely off guard, which he absolutely is. 

 

He hears the snapping sound before he can feel the pain, but when it comes, oh boy, the things it does to him. Liam falls forward, catching himself with his arms on the headboard, gasping for air. Compared to Theo’s hand, the whip leaves a sting behind that is way more intense, that seems to reach further inside his body, shaking him to the core, racing from his ass through his writhing body to his brain with incredible speed, setting every nerve ending on fire on its way. 

 

“I hope this hurts,” Theo presses out before he strikes again, and Liam cries out a strangled noise when he does, “because naughty boys deserve to be punished.” He rubs his palm over the pulsating spot on Liam’s asscheek, only intensifying the burning there. He kisses Liam’s shoulder, and then the next blow comes, and it’s harsh and loud and painful, and Liam’s body rocks forward, and his dick bounces against his stomach, and Liam is so damn close to coming. “Naughty boys need a pretty beating to become the good boys their masters wish for,” he growls, and at then next strike, Liam can actually see stars. “And I want the absolute best boy you can be, Liam.” 

 

“I can be a good boy, Sir,” Liam pants. His ass his hurting so fucking good that he’s losing his goddamn mind. “I can be the perfect boy for you.” 

 

“Music to my ears, puppy,” Theo replies, “music to my ears.” 

 

The next time the ends of the whip land on Liam’s skin, one of them finds its way between his spread legs, hitting him right in one of his most sensitive places. Liam cries out in shock. He hasn’t expected this, not at all, and yet, he hears is own voice begging, “Please, Sir, do that again.”

 

Of course, Theo doesn’t simply do it again the same way. The chimera aims for between Liam’s legs instead of his asscheeks now, and so the leather comes crashing down on his balls, making him jump and whimper and tug and the ties around his wrists in desperation. The next time it happens, Liam’s balls twitch, and he knows this is the point where he went wrong the last time, so he gathers up all the strength he doesn’t believe he still has for a warning. 

 

“If you keep going like that I’m going to come, Sir,” he whines, not wanting Theo to stop, but prioritizing on being obedient. His dick is harder than ever, leaking against his stomach, red and shiny and aching, screaming to be touched, but not necessarily needing it to combust, as Liam knows. 

 

Theo pulls away immediately, throwing the whip to the ground. “Quick then,” he says, “continue with the rules.” 

 

Liam doesn’t know how he’s supposed to think right now, but the need to please is bigger than anything else. “Every form of disobedience deserves punishment, Sir,” he says, “rule number six.” 

 

“That is correct,” Theo nods, “and also exactly why I’m going to get off again, without you, while you’re going to watch, with your hands bound and useless, as soon as you tell me the final rule.” 

 

Liam swallows. He wants to touch Theo so badly that it hurts more than the damage the whip has done on his skin. He wants to be touched himself, fucking finally, but he’s more than willing to take what Theo is offering him, and so he counts, “Seven. I warn you before I come, Sir.” 

 

“Which you just did, baby boy,” Theo agreed, “but not the time before.” 

 

The chimera is standing in the middle of the carpet, his feet a few inches apart, his cock hard and resting in his hand heavily, waiting for something to happen to it almost as impatiently as Liam’s own. Liam has to crane his neck to be able to see him in all his beauty, but it’s long established between the two of them that he would go far beyond a stiff neck to please his master. 

 

“Look how hard I am,” Theo begins, his hand moving up and down his length lazily, tugging at the foreskin, showing off what he’s got to Liam. “And all just because of how pretty you look with your ass beaten pink. All just because how well it suits you, the desperation to come. The frustration that you can’t use your hands right now.” 

 

Liam swallows hard as he watches Theo’s dick gliding through his fist. He knows Theo wants to let him suffer while the chimera gets his satisfaction, but if Liam really tried to, he could probably make himself come just from watching. 

 

“Do you want to touch yourself, too, Liam?” Theo asks. “Like this?” He fastens the pace of his jerking movements, his thumb swirls over his tip and through the sensitive slit, making Liam suck in his breath. 

 

“Only if you want me to, Sir,” Liam replies. He needs to hear praise again. He needs to hear that his efforts to be a good boy are not in vain. 

 

“You’re figuring it out, this game, huh?” Theo comments with a smile. Liam nods, but he gets distracted by the way Theo starts moving his hips instead of his hand, simply making a tight fist that he can fuck into. 

 

The truth is, Liam’s dick might not actually being touched, but the noises that Theo is making while he’s getting off under his nose go right under his skin, and down to his cock, and as he watches closely, paying attention to the way Theo pinches his own nipple with the other hand, to the quickening snaps of his hips, to the racing heartbeat and the ragged breathing, Liam can almost feel it as well, the overwhelming intensity, and a heat is rising inside his gut, and his dick twitches along with Theo’s, but he won’t come, he simply won’t, not even when Theo groans and steps right beside the bed, putting one knee on top of the mattress, looking so far gone as he offers Liam his body, his hand jerking his cock until his hips stutter. 

 

Liam leans down as well was he can, opening his mouth, lowering his face until he has to close his eyes in protection from Theo shooting his load in them. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Theo moans, “and now you’re getting your reward, my baby, my sweet puppy, my little angel, for being so good and brave and patient.” 

 

Liam can tell by the skip of a heartbeat when it’s about to happen, and then Theo cries out his name as he comes hard, shooting thick spurts of come all over Liam’s face and throat, not enough of it landing where he can catch it with his tongue. 

 

“Fuck, Liam,” Theo pants as he’s slowly calming down. “You literally just changed my life.” 

 

Liam has never heard anything more ridiculous before. Theo is the one who’s actually been doing all this stuff to him, after all. And Liam is the one sitting on the bed with his hands in maddening restraints and his cock throbbing against his stomach. The one who still needs to come and yet already finds himself in a world that’s been rocked. And none if it will ever be the same again. 

 

Theo frees one of his hands, the left one, naturally. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he pleads, and even with just his left hand, it’s not at all a problem for Liam, who only has to wrap his fingers around his dick and squeeze once or twice until he comes with a strangled cry and a sob, exploding into a white and sticky mess that now covers the headboard of his bed and large parts of the wall. 

 

Gently, Theo undoes the tie around his other hand and pulls Liam down under the sheets with him, strong arms holding him against his sweaty chest, their heartbeats slowing down together. 

 

“Would you say you’ve been healed from your trauma of being tied up?” Theo asks with a drowsy smile. He then presses a soft kiss on Liam’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah,” Liam laughs. He’s actually forgotten that this is what they’ve been doing. “But I’m sure I have more traumas, just in case you’re open for a few more therapy sessions.” 

 

Theo opens his eyes and leans in to kiss him on the lips with passion. 

 

“Or…,” he begins, suddenly all shy again. 

 

“Or what?” Liam wants to know. 

 

“Or we could make this an official thing and be just boyfriends instead.” 

 

Not that this night hasn’t had one or two surprised in store for Liam before, but now his jaw drops for real. “You want to be boyfriends?” he asks incredulously. 

 

“Liam,” Theo laughs, “you’re so ridiculous. Don’t tell me this comes as a surprise to you.” 

 

Liam is speechless. And yes, very much and very genuinely surprised. 

 

“I’ve literally been in love with you since the first time I saw you,” Theo whispers. 

 

Liam needs a second to process this, but not to make up his mind about whether he wants this. “Boyfriends, then,” he says with a smile. “Let’s be boyfriends.” 

 


End file.
